Unas vacaciones vigilada
by Dark Link Yagami
Summary: Leona se va a unas merecidas vacaciones, ¿Las disfrutará? ¿O todo lo contrario? Este es mi primer fic, espero que sea de su agrado. FIC TERMINADO AHORA SI. Se agradecen sus comentarios...
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fic, la verdad no sé como me haya quedado, pero lo dejo a juicio de ustedes, espero sus comentarios…

NOTA: Ninguno de los personajes me pertecece; son propiedad de SKK Playmore…

**CAPITULO 1: LA BUSQUEDA**

Corrian los calurosos dias de mayo en Brasil, en una pequeña base militar escondida entre la selva del Amazonas, faltaban unas horas para que se ocultara el sol, todo era silencio en la selva, solo a lo lejos se encuchaban los cantos de algunas aves en vuelo, cuando de pronto se escuchan las voces burlonas de dos soldados que hablaban bromeando...

**RALF: **Vamos Clark una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo; o que; tienes miedo de perder gallinita?

**CLARCK:** Perder yo por ti? Sigue soñando debilucho jajajaja

**RALF:** Ah si? Ya verás quien es el debilucho...

Antes de comenzar la pelea aparece de la detrás de ellos un hombre con apariencia de madurez, el cual los separa clavandoles una mirada fria y seria, y no era para mas, pues a Heidern nunca le han gustado ese tipo de peleas tontas. Al ver la seriedad de su rostro los dos soldados se separan apenados, pero más asustados.

**RALF:** Comendante! Perdon, no lo habiamos visto, pero digame que le ocurre que lo veo bastante preocupado.

**HEIDERN:** ¿Ustedes nunca van a aprender lo que es estar en paz por un momento? Estas peleas de ustedes dos me están aburriendo. Pero volviendo a tu pregunta, hoy no he visto a Leona por ningun lado desde esta mañana, ella no suele hacer esto, siempre reporta su posición y hoy no lo ha hecho. Asi que quiero que tú, Clark y Whip vayan a buscarla entendido? Tal vez le ocurrió algo.

**RALF:** A la orden señor! Aunque sin ofender, creo que está subestimando a Leona; aún así la buscaremos. Clarck ve por Whip y vayamos a buscar a Leona.

Despues de casi una hora de tanto buscar los tres soldados se rinden y pierden esperanzas de encontrar a Leona, asi que deciden tomar un descanso, como siempre con unas cervezas, tipico de Ralf, aunque esta vez el coronel Steel decidio acompañarlo.

**WHIP:** Hasta cuando vas a dejar de tomar tanto Ralf? Despues la resaca no te deja en paz, ni a nosotros con tus quejas de que te duele la cabeza, que tienes mareos y nauseas o que te mueres de sed!

**CLARCK:** Jajaja tienes razon, el menos yo tengo mas moderacion que Ralf.

**RALF:** Bah! Que tiene de malo tomarse dos cervecitas? Además tengo sed.

**WHIP:** Dos cervecitas? Si como no. Siempre dices eso, y terminas tomandote diez o quince mas. Deja eso de una vez o mañana no me pidas que te ayude a disimular con el comandante que no pudiste dormir bien...

**CLARCK:** Como sea, mejor sigamos buscando o el comandante se preocupara mas.

**RALF:** Adelantense, yo me termino esta cerveza y luego los alcanzo.

**WHIP:** Pero date prisa o te dejaremos aqui.

Cuando se van del lugar y Ralf se queda solo, se recuesta mirando los arboles pensativo, le parece muy extraño que Leona se escape de esa manera, aunque siempre ha sido tranquila y a veces demasiado callada ella nunca salía de la base sin avisar antes. Aunque ya tenía días notándola distraída le pareció normal en ella. Así pensaba cuando de pronto mira algo raro que esta posado sobre uno de esos enormes árboles, y se da cuenta que su objetivo es lo que está allí arriba.

**PERO QUE ES LO QUE HACES ALLI ARRIBA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2: ANTES DEL VIAJE**

**RALF:** Leona! Que haces allí arriba?

**LEONA:** Whip tiene razon, deja de tomar o tendras una gran resaca.

**RALF:** Porque no bajas de alli? El comandante esta preocupado por ti...

**LEONA:** No veo porqué; yo se cuidarme sola.

**RALF:** Bueno, si no quieres bajar, yo subire hasta ti. Espera que voy subiendo.

Ralf estaba un poco extrañado de la actitud de Leona, ella nunca hacia ese tipo de reacciones, y más se extrañó al llegar hasta donde estaba ella, pues tenia un semblante de tristeza. El no queria preguntar, pero algo en el lo impulsó a hacerlo...

**RALF:** Que te pasa Leona, te ves muy deprimida que tienes?

**LEONA:** Estoy bien; solo que pensaba en lo que me ha pasado en los ultimos años, me tiene muy confundida.

**RALF:** Te refieres a lo ocurrido en los torneos de King of fighters?

**LEONA:** Si; Goenitz me hizo recordad los horrores que cometi cuando era niña y desde ese momento no he podido quedarme tranquila pensando que fuí yo quien asesinó a mi familia.

**RALF:** Pero no fue tu culpa, fue ese idiota quien te obligó a hacer todas esas cosas.

**LEONA:** si aunque no puedo quitarme ese remordimiento y aùn tengo pesadilas de lo que pasó.

**RALF:** Ya se! Por que no le pides al comandante Heidern que te de una o dos semanas de vacaciones? Asi puedes relajarte y despejar tu mente.

**LEONA:** No lo se. nunca he pedido vacaciones y no estoy segura de si el comandante me de permiso de salir sola.

**RALF:** Ya veras que no se negará, creo, y si te dice que si ¿A donde piensas ir?

**LEONA:** A Japon. Le puedo pedir a Mai que me deje quedarme con ella unos dias, claro, si es que no está persiguiendo a Andy como siempre.

**RALF:** Tienes razón, pero tambien esta alli Athena.

**LEONA:** Si, gracias por apoyarme. Lo malo es que si me voy a Japón podria toparme con Kyo o peor aún con ...

**RALF:** ¿Iori?

Leona se queda callada por un momento, pero no podía ocultar con su mirada que Ralf tenia razón.

**RALF:** Nah! El solo sale cuando esta de buenas, tu trata de divertirte, relajate y ya veras que  
>regresarás con un mejor semblante.<p>

**LEONA:** Gracias...

Ralf y Leona se quedaron platicando algunos minutos mas antes de que Whip y Clarck regresaran hasta donde habian dejado descansando a Ralf; ya algo malhumorados por no encontrar a Leona por ningun lado, y todavia mas por regresar para ver si Ralf no se habia quedado dormido.

**WHIP:** Y ustedes dos que hacen alli arriba? Y tú Leona, el comandante esta muy preocupado por ti, ¿Porque no reportaste que saldrias?

**LEONA:** Disculpenme muchachos, no queria preocuparlos, es una larga historia.

**CLARCK:** Pues si quieres nos la cuentas en el cuartel, ya esta anocheciendo y el comandante no estará de buen humor si nos tardamos demasiado.

**RALF:** Tienes razón, mejor vamonos, ademas tengo hambre.

**WHIP:** Tu cuando no tienes hambre? Si cuando no tomas cerveza, te la pasas comiendo.

**CLARCK:** Jajajaja Whip es la que menos tiempo tiene en el equipo y es la que mejor te conoce.

**RALF:** Whip no sabe nada de mi! Solo quiere molestarme. Y tu mejor no hables señor "me quema el sol en los ojos."

**CLARCK:** ¿Acaso quieres terminar la pelea que comenzamos hace unas horas debilcho?

**LEONA:** Es mejor irnos Whip, estos dos no tendran para cuando terminar.

**WHIP:** Ni lo digas, que cuando pelean me estresan demasiado.

**LEONA: **Jejeje, vayamos al cuartel…

Ya en el cuartel, Heidern reprende a Leona por lo sucedido ese dia, por lo que Leona se disculpa. Aun sabiendo que era riesgoso sigue el consejo de Ralf y le pide a Heidern unas vacaciones. Como se encontraban los demas soldados con ella, interceden para que Heidern le de su consentimiento.

**HEIDERN:** Esta bien, creo que te mereces unas vacaciones, estos años han sido muy tensos para ti, unos dias de descanso te vendran bien. Pero solo tienes una semana, recuerda que falta un mes para el proximo KOF y necesito que se presenten para participar.

**LEONA:** Muchas gracias comandante.

**HEIDERN:** No me lo agradescas, despues de todo, eres mi ahijada y tengo que velar por tu bienestar. Ahora retirence soldados a descansar.

Leona se fue a descansar, aunque en sus pensamientos todavia estaban los recuerdos de su infancia. Ya dormida soñaba con su padre abrazandola diciéndole: **ESTOY ORGULLOSO DE TI, HIJA**; y con Goenitz detras de ellos con una sonrisa sarcastica y repititiendo las otras palabras. Leona despertó asustada, era una horrible pesadilla, pero aún así trato de dormir de nuevo, sin poder sacar de su mente aquellas palabras: **LEONA, NO PUEDES HUIR DE TU DESTINO**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3: LA BIENVENIDA EN JAPON**

Tres días después Leona ya se encontraba en Japón, Athena y Mai aceptaron gustosas recibirla con ellas. Cuando la vieron salir del avión se quedaron muy sorprendidas del cambio que se notaba en ella, y no era para menos, pues como todos estaban tan acostumbrados de verla con su traje militar, la forma como se encontraba vestida era muy peculiar: Un pantalón azul de mezclilla acompañado de tenis blancos y blusa del mismo color sin mangas ni botones y en su cabeza un singular listón que casi no se notaba entre su azulado cabello...

**ATHENA:** ¡Leona! ¿Como estas?

**LEONA:** Bien chicas, gracias por recibirme, espero que podamos divertirnos juntas.

**MAI:** ¡Claro! Pero, no dejo de pensar que te ves muy cambiada con esa ropa.

**LEONA:** ¿Me veo mal? Si quieren vamos de compras después de descansar.

**ATHENA:** ¡No! No te ves mal, solo que no estamos acostumbradas a verte así...

**LEONA:** Oh, con que es eso, bueno quise disfrutar al máximo mis vacaciones sin recordar nada del cuartel. Bueno, ¿nos vamos? Estoy muy cansada por el viaje y de verdad necesito descansar.

**ATHENA:** Claro, nos iremos a mi casa, el maestro Chin, Kensou y Bao estarán ocupados entrenando y no requieren de mi participación así que estaremos en mi casa.

**MAI:** Bueno, vámonos que me esta dando mucha hambre y quiero ver que tal cocinas Athena.

**ATHENA:** Jejejeje pues no cocino nada mal.

**LEONA:** Pidamos un taxi entonces.

En ese momento Leona se sentía vigilada, como que si alguien observaba sus movimientos desde muy cerca, era una sensación muy extraña, pues sentía como si fuera alguien conocido.

**MAI:** Te sientes bien?

**LEONA:** ¿Eh? Si, estoy bien solo un poco mareada por el viaje, ¿Nos vamos entonces? (¿Quien habrá sido esa persona? Mejor no comentare nada, ha de ser mi imaginación alterada por el largo viaje.) 

Muy cerca del aeropuerto se encontraba Kyo Kusanagi dando un pequeño paseo por el parque, queria despejar su mente de muchas cosas: El asunto de Orochi, sus pleitos con Iori Yagami y el proximo torneo King of fighters que se acercaba cada vez mas. Asi que debia prepararse para las duras batallas que le esperaban.  
>Esos pensamientos seguian en su mente cuando sintió que alguien se encontraba justo detras de él, y no era alguien amigable que él quisiera saludar...<p>

**KYO:** Es que tu no puedes estar cinco minutos sin estar buscando problemas?

**...:** Ese es asunto que no te importa, ademas hoy no vine por tu cabeza, tengo otros planes en mi mente antes de hacerte pedazos.

**KYO:** ¿Otros planes? Dime que estas tramando.

**...:** Ya te dije que no te importa, y no te metas en mi camino otra vez.

**KYO:** Je, esto no es nuevo para mi. No te preocupes que en el proximo torneo arreglaremos cuentas... ¿Eh? ¿Que hace Leona aquí en Japón? Y tú, ¿a donde vas?

**...:** Por última vez, es asunto que no te importa.

**KYO:** Ya veo, tiene que ver con ella. Si le llegas a hacer algo te lo juro que me las pagarás.

**...:** ¿Te preocupa que le pueda hacer a ella? A ti nunca te ha interesado la soldadita Heidern.

**KYO:** Me interesa porque a ti te interesa.

**...:** Como sea, me voy, mas te vale que estés preparado. Hasta el día de tu muerte Kyo Kusanagi.

**KYO:** Estaré esperándote IORI YAGAMI...


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4: ROMPIENDO EL HIELO**

Ya en casa de Athena, las tres chicas descansaban despues de desempacar y se disponian a cenar, era una cena tranquila, con una platica amena donde recordaban los viejos tiempos cuando empezaban el los torneos KOF, y ahora, que eran unas veteranas, estaban decididas a dar lo mejor de si para llegar a ser triunfadoras. Claro, cada quien en su equipo...

**MAI:** Vamos chicas, dense por vencidas, este año King, Kasumi y yo seremos las campeonas.

**ATHENA:** No les será tan facil derrotarnos a nosotros, este entrenamiento ha sido muy duro, que lastima que Bao no podrá participar este año. Y tu que dices Leona, crees que puedan ganar este año?

Leona no estaba concentrada en la platica, volvió a sentir aquella extraña sensación que la invadió en el aeropuerto, pero esta vez decidió averiguar de quien se trataba...

**ATHENA:** Leona, te vez muy distraida, que tienes?

**LEONA:** Nada, solo que me siento un poco mareada, estoy bien, voy a tomar un poco de aire y regreso en un momento.

Al salir de la casa deja a las dos chicas un poco extrañadas del comportamiento que tenia desde que la vieron en el aeropuerto, pero decidieron quedarse calladas y la dejaron irse.  
>Ya afuera Leona siente con mayor intensidad que alguien se encuentra detras de ella y se prepara para atacar, lanzando uno de sus aretes explosivos lo que hace que su espia salga de su escondite<p>

**KYO:** Espera, detente, soy yo!

**LEONA:** Y tu que haces aqui, Kyo?

**KYO:** Nada, solo pasaba a saludar, solo que no me animaba a llegar y estaba a punto de irme hasta que te vi saliendo de la casa.

**LEONA:** Y como supiste que estaría aqui e Japon?

**KYO:** Pura casualidad, te vi cuando salias del aeropuerto y pense que...

**LEONA:** Entonces eras tu el que me estaba siguiendo cuando estaba alli?

**KYO:** Para nada, yo estaba en el parque cercano discutiendo con Yagami cuando te vimos tomar el taxi.

**LEONA:** Iori estaba contigo? Y que hacía alli?

**KYO:** Ven, caminemos un poco y te contaré.

Los dos iban caminando por la solitaria calle, pero sin mencionar una sola palabra, Kyo no encontraba las palabras para iniciar la conversación; sobre todo porque nunca había tenido una buena relación que digamos con Leona. Hasta que Leona decidió decir las primeras palabras…

**LEONA:** Bueno, dime que hacia contigo Yagami, se supone que ustedes no pueden verse 5 segundos cuando ya estan peleando.

**KYO:** Tal vez tengas razon, pero me extrañò mas a mi que me dijera que tenia otras cosas que hacer antes de eliminarme.

**LEONA:** Otras cosas? ¿Cuales?

**KYO:** No lo se, en ese momento te vimos irte en aquel taxi y el se fue sin contestarme a ciencia cierta que eran esas cosas, me dijo que eso no me importaba y...

En ese momento se escucharon los ruidos de unos botes de basura caer cerca de donde se encontraban ellos. Al momento ellos se pusieron en guardia para atacar si se trataba de algun enemigo, pero grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que se trataba de alguien conocido...

**ATHENA:** Esperen, tranquilos somos nosotras.

**LEONA:** Athena, Mai? ¿Que hacen aqui?

**MAI:** Queriamos saber que te ocurre Leona, has estado algo rara desde que llegaste a Japon.

**LEONA:** Es largo de contar, mejor regresemos a tu casa Athena, no te molesta si invito a Kyo a cenar con nosotras?

**ATHENA:** Por mi no hay ningun problema.

**MAI:** Pues como te gusta Kyo. ¿Cual problema tendrias?

**ATHENA:** Callate Mai, no seas chismosa! Perdonala Kyo, dice muchas incoherencias.

**KYO:** Je, je, je esta bien. (Dice algo sonrojado)

**MAI:** Si perdon, olvidaba que Yuki es aún tu novia.

**ATHENA:** Nos vamos? O la comida se enfriará. hice mi especialidad: Tallarines con cordero en salsa verde.

**KYO:** Suena delicioso.

**MAI:** Con eso te enamorarás de ella. Ja, ja, ja.

**KYO:** Mai, no seas pretensiosa.

**LEONA:** Je, je, je, no te preocupes, es broma.

**ATHENA:** Si, solo es una broma, esta bien que cocine rico, pero no quiero presumir.

**KYO:** Se van adelantando? Tengo algo que decirle a Leona.

**MAI:** No hay problema, Athena vamos, te daré tips para conquistar al chico de tus sueños.

**ATHENA:** Suena interesante. Por fin sabré como conquistaste a Andy. (Se van caminando poco a poco)


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5: RECUERDOS**

**NOTA: Cambio de formato, lo demás creo que lo dejare así, no me gusta hacer todo de nuevo. Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen; son propiedad de SNK Playmore…**

Mientras esas cosas sucedian Iori Yagami se encontraba en su casa, recostado en la cama observando el techo. Estaba como siempre, con una actitud malhumorada, pero esta vez era por una razón en especial: Leona. Ella siempre lo ponia de mal humor, y solo el sabia el por qué:  
>Recordaba la primera ves que la vió aparecer como participante de los torneos KOF (The king of fighters '96)...<p>

**FLASHBACK…**

-Y esa soldadita quien es?- Decia Iori a Vice y Mature algo extrañado.

- Escuché que es la nueva integrante del equipo Ikari Warriors. – Repondió Mature

- La nueva integrante? -

- Si, fuertes rumores dicen que Heidern se retiró de los torneos y la envió a ella como su reemplazo. – Reponde Vice malhumorada.

- Ja, su reemplazo, y yo que tenia planeado darle una paliza a ese perro viejo.

Mientras tanto Ralf y Clarck le daban animos a Leona, por ser una novata estaba nerviosa, e Iori alcanzó a escuchar lo que hablaban para tranqulizarla:

- Tranquila, soldado, lo harás bien. El comandante depositó toda su confianza en ti y lo hizo por algo: Eres una soldado ejemplar y capaz de resistir una presion tan grande. – Decia Ralf, tratando de tranqulizar a Leona.

- El comandante nos dijo que estará de encubierto para vigilar desde fuera los movimientos de Geese, Krauser y Mr Big, mientras nosotros lo hacemos desde adentro, asi que requerimos de tu mayor empeño. – Continuó Clarck

- No se preocupen muchachos no los decepcionaré, daré lo mejor de mi para que esta misión termine bien. -

-(¿Que se tramaran estos tres? ¿Asi que ese tal Geese Howard participara este año tambien? Parece que este torneo será muy entretenido)- Pensaba el pelirrojo, mostrando una sonrisa retadora dirijida al equipo Ikari.

Y así fué, el equipo de Geese Howard fué derrotado por el de Kyo Kusanagi, provocando la ira de Iori. Creyendo que todo habia terminado derrotando a Chizuru Kagura, apareció Goenitz, lo que provocó una nueva batalla forzando a Iori a unir fuerzas con su enemigo Kyo y Chizuru. Como allí se encontraba Leona, Iori logro escuchar la platica que tuvo ella con Goenitz y se sorprendió al descubrir que ella tambien era hija de Orochi.  
>Despues de que Goenitz fué derrotado Iori tuvo un disturbio de sangre que provocando que asesinara a Mature y a Vice (todos pensábamos eso), luego desapareció. Mientras tanto Leona se reprochaba el ser la culpable se asesinar a su familia...<p>

Iori repasaba todo eso en su mente, le parecia una humillacion que Leona fuera de su misma sangre y linaje, lo que lo impulsaba a terminar con ella. Pero a la vez algo le impedia hacer tal cosa, el no sabia que era, era una sensación muy rara, que lo molestaba mucho, le provocaba el deseo de estar con ella. Eso lo molestaba mas ¿Por qué tenia esos pensamientos si a él no le preocupaba nadie mas que él mismo? ¿Qué tenia de especial una chica como ella que no podía sacarla de su mente?

- ¡¿Tengo que eliminarla o no? - Su mente daba vueltas y vueltas con la misma pregunta.

¡Esto tiene que terminar ahora!

Dice Iori mientras se dirije a la puerta de su casa...

Volviendo a las calles de Japon, Leona y Kyo siguen con su platica:

- Bueno, dime que es lo que me querias decir? – Pregunta Leona

- Pues se me hace muy extraño que Iori esté interesado en ti. – Reponde Kyo algo pensativo.

- ¿Interesado? ¿En que forma? – Reponde Leona rápidamente

- Pues no estoy seguro, despues de que te vimos en aquel taxi, el puso una mirada muy fija en ti y despues se fue. -

- Tal vez esté buscando un enfrentamiento, la última vez que nos enfrentamos, aunque ganó lo vi que quedó con una cara de descontento, pero de di cuenta de otra cosa. -

- ¿De otra cosa? Dime de que se trata. -

- Cuando estaba en el hospital – dice Leona - despúes de que me curaron las heridas, estaba descansando en mi habitación cuando sentí que alguien entró y se paró en frente de mi; así pasó unos diez minutos hasta que se fue. Cuando senti que se dió media vuelta abri los ojos y vi que era el. Lo que no entiendo que hacia alli. -

- La verdad si es muy extraño, conociendolo como es el. – responde Kyo

- Bueno ya llegamos, gracias por aceptar la invitacion. – dice Leona mientras se aproximan con las otras chicas

- Y ustedes de que tanto hablaban que tardaron en llegar. – Pregunta Athena un poco celosa.

- Solo de recuerdos del antiguo torneo. – Dice Leona con tono burlón, a lo que responde Mai con aire de triunfo…

¿En el que por poco y derroto a Kyo?

- Bueno pues... -

- Tu no podrias derrotarlo, el es muy fuerte. – Responde Athena molesta

- ¡Ha hablado el amor en persona! – Grita Mai con una sonrisa maliciosa

- Yo solo digo lo que es obvio. –

- Si, como no, cuando pruebes su comida quedarás locamente rendido por ella Kyo. -

- ¡Mai por favor! – Athena se pone roja como cereza

- Bueno, de su comida. -

- ¿Jejeje, bueno entramos ya? – Interrumpe Leona para cambiar el tema

Todos entran a la casa, con la misma discusión entre risas de Mai, gritos de Athena, nervios de Kyo y estrés de Leona…


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6: EL ENFRENTAMIENTO **

**NOTA: Cambio de formato, lo demás creo que lo dejare así, no me gusta hacer todo de nuevo. Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen; son propiedad de SNK Playmore…**

Ya en casa, Leona y Kyo relatan lo sucedido a las chicas, que se quedan sorprendidas por la historia que acababan de escuchar, terminada la cena Kyo se despide y las tres chicas se disponen a dormir algo temprano , pero terminaron agotadas por el largo día que tuvieron.  
>Ya muy entrada la noche, algo hizo que Leona despertara, se sentía muy extraña y presentia que algo especial pasaría en ese momento, mientras pensaba en que seria eso especial caminaba hacia la ventana de su habitacion, y al abrirla, sus ojos se abrieron tanto alver una silueta frente a ella que hizo que se fuera de espaldas...<p>

Que te pasa, preciosa, no me reconoces?

Yagami! sabía que eras tú. Dime que demonios te propones al estarme vigilando todo el tiempo. ¡Habla!

Con que te diste cuenta ¿Eh? Solo esperaba el momento preciso para eliminarte, después será el turno de Kusanagi.

¿Y quien te dijo que yo vendría a Japón en estos dias?

Cosas del destino, solo seguí a tus amigas cotorras al aeropuerto, y al ver que eras tú, decidí terminar con nuestro asunto de una vez.

Cual asunto? Te refieres a nuestra ultima pelea?

Tienes buena memoria, fuiste la única que me derrotó, y por tu culpa no enfrente a Kusanagi. Me dejaste en ridículo frente a todo el mundo, por eso mereces pagar, y esa insolencia se paga con tu sangre.

Y lo ocurrido en el hospital no tiene nada que ver con esto?

El hospital?

Veo que el que no tiene memoria eres tú, o acaso no quieres hablar de ese tema?

Calla de una vez y prepárate.

Sabes que pienso? Que tú no veniste a pelear, sino a otra cosa.

- Eso crees? Que te parece esto! -

En ese momento la toma de los brazos y la arroja por la ventana, pero ella logra caer de pie, mientras toma uno de sus aretes explosivos y se lo lanza, pero inútimente pues Iori logra esquivarlo saltando, lo que aprovecha Leona para saltar tambien y hacer un certero y poderoso " V Slasher " dejando al pelirrojo con algunas heridas. Al ver su sangre manchando su ropa, no puede controlar su ira y se deja ir sobre ella, atacándola con una serie de rasguños, que hacen que ella pierda el equilibrio, pero la toma con sus dos manos del cuello, y con una sonrisa le descarga una gran cantidad de llamas azules, dejándola en el suelo aparentemente desmayada. Iori se acerca y se inclina hacia ella con una sola intención...

- Sabes, pequeña, tú y Kusanagi son los únicos que han significado un gran reto para mí. El merece morir y se que lograré acabar con el, pero tú, no se porque demonios no puedo eliminarte, y no porque seas mujer, a mí eso me da igual, hay algo en mi que no me deja terminar contigo, cada vez que lucho contra tí siento algo muy especial, cuando no te veo, me siento desesperado, y lo que pasó en el hospital, pues... sabes que hacía alli? Que sentía las ganas de abrazarte y pedirte disculpas por lo que te hice, pero mi ego me lo impedía, solo salí de allí repitiendome lo idiota que soy.  
>Bueno, pequeña, sólo así podía decirte esto y espero que no hayas recibido mucho daño, hasta la próxima, si es que nos volvemos a ver, bueno... a solas. -<p>

Cuando se dió la media vuelta para irse, se escucha una voz que viene del cuerpo inerte...

- En serio sientes eso? –

- ¿Eh? ¿No estabas inconsiente? ¡Tú me engañaste! – Grita Iori clavándole una fría mirada al cuerpo tendido en el suelo.

(Se escucha a lo lejos)

- ¡Alejate de ella! ¡Pshycoball! -

- ¡No te le acerques, Ryu Embu! -

- ¡Esperen, detenganse! – Gritaba Leona desesperada

- ¡Malditas! ¡Me las pagarán! -

- ¡Esperen no peleen, tranquilos! – Gritaba Leona con mas fuerza

- Después arreglaremos esto, nos vemos, pequeña. – Le dice Iori a Leona

Iori se fué, desapareció entre las sombras de la noche, Athena y Mai se acercan a Leona para ayudarla, pues la batalla la dejó lastimada; dentro de la casa le curan sus heridas y en eso entra Kyo con demasiada prisa, pues Athena le había llamado para que fuera en su ayuda...

- Vine en cuanto pude, ¿que fue lo que pasó? –

- Iori, eso fue lo que pasó, vino a media noche y luchó contra Leona, dejándola herida. – Le responde Mai, golpeando una mesa cercana a la cama donde se encontraba sentada Leona.

- Maldito Yagami, me las pagará, ¿como se atreve a hacerte eso? -

- Déjalo así, ya pasó y no tengo graves daños. Además no vale la pena que lo busques. -

- Pero esto que te hizo no... -

- Por favor, olvídalo ya, no tiene importancia. – Le responde Leona tratando de convencerlo

- Kyo, hazle caso. – Dice Athena tomándolo de las manos

- Esta bien. -

- Gracias por venir. -

- Bueno, me tengo que ir. Para cualquier cosa me llaman ¿OK? – Dice Kyo mientras se dirije a la puerta

- Si, muchas gracias. -


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7: LA DESPEDIDA**

**NOTA: Algunos errorcillos en mis anteriores capítulos, espero y entiendan lo que escribí XD. Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de SNK Playmore…**

Al dia siguiente, Athena y Mai no se atrevian a preguntarle nada a Leona por lo que sucedió la noche anterior. Y Leona trataba de disimular para no decir lo que de verdad pasó. Así pasaron los siguientes dias que Leona pasó en sus vacaciones. Cuando llegó el dia de la despedida, las chicas ya se encontraban en el aeropuerto para la despedida...

- Leona te vamos a extrañar muchisimo. – Dice Mai con tono de tristeza.

- Espero que puedas regresar pronto a visitarnos de nuevo. – Dice Athena mientras abraza a la peliazulada.

- No se preocupen, pronto comenzará el nuevo torneo, tal vez alli nos veremos las caras, pero para enfrentarnos. –

- ¡Claro! Asi veras como llegamos a la final el equipo de The Womens Fighters Team. – Dice Mai con una mirada retadora.

- No, llegaremos los Phsyco Soldiers a la final. – Se defiende Athena con la misma mirada hacia las otras dos chicas.

- Eso lo veremos en el torneo. – Dice Leona - Bueno, mi avión sale en cinco minutos, creo que es hora de decirnos adios, o mejor dicho, hasta luego, amigas. -

- Hasta luego, amiga. -

- Cuidate mucho. -

Leona se dirigió a su avión que estaba por despegar. Mientras caminaba recordaba lo ocurrido el primer día que llegó a Japon. Por su mente resonaban las palabras que le dijo Iori cuando se enfrentaron. De pronto sintió su presencia muy cerca de ella. Volteaba para todos lados para ver donde se encontraba, pero no lo vió por ningun lado. Así que solo sonrió y entró en el avión. Ya en el avión, terminó rendida por el sueño. Soñaba con aquel pelirrojo que la había herido del cuerpo, pero a la vez sentía que por algún motivo la había dejado herida del corazón; pero en ese sueño estaban los dos solos, enlazados en un tierno abrazo, diciendoce lo mucho que se amaban, pero en ese instante, el la voz del piloto del avión la despierta con el aviso de que estaban a punto de llegar al aeropuerto de Sao Paulo en Brasil.

Ese mismo día pero ya entrada la noche, Kyo paseaba por las calles solitarias cerca del parque, su mente divagaba de muchas cosas que debía planear para el próximo torneo. Ya entrando en el parque se detuvo emitiendo una sonrisa desafiente...

- Te dije que estaria preparado esperandote. -

- Ja. Que ridículo te veias esa noche preocupado por esas tres perdedoras. – Respondió una voz que se escuchaba detrás el él.

- Eso es lo que provoca tu cobardia. Y te dije que si le llegabas a hacer algo a ella, te las verias conmigo. Cuando llegue el torneo, esta vez no tendre compasión contigo. -

- ¿De verdad vas a esperar hasta el torneo? -

- Si, y esta vez sera tu final, Yagami. -

- ¿El final? -

**ESTO SERÁ SOLO EL PRINCIPIO...**

**N: Capítulo cortito pero ya voy al final…**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8: COSAS DEL DESTINO**

**NOTA: Algunos errorcillos en mis anteriores capítulos, espero y entiendan lo que escribí XD. Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de SNK Playmore… Solo esta historia es de mi propiedad**

Han pasado los días...

El momento a llegado...

Todos están listos...

Ha llegado el día en que los mejores peleadores se reúnan en un solo lugar para ver quién es el mejor de todos. Leona ya esta lista con el equipo Ikari Warriors, aunque esta muy nerviosa, no puede evitarlo, sólo piensa que lo que pasará si se encuentra con... él.  
>No se ha dado cuenta que él está más cerca de lo que cree. Por los nervios ya no puede sentir esa sensación que la apresaba aquellos días en Japón. De pronto... chocan sus cuerpos frente a frente. Ambos se quedan paralizados, sin saber que decir, pero en la mirada de ella se notaba que tenía que decirle algo a él... <p>

- Este... yo... hola. – Dice Leona algo nerviosa

- Que te pasa que tartamudeas de esa forma; que molesto.

- Perdón, lo que pasa es que yo quería decirte... mmmm... – Leona se queda trabada pues no sabe qué decir, o mejor dicho, como decirlo.

- Habla de una vez, tengo algo que hacer y tengo prisa. – Responde el pelirrojo ya desesperado.

- Es... -

- ¡Leona! – Interrumpe Heidern - Ven de inmediato, las inscripciones ya estan abiertas. -

- Ya voy comandante - (Volteando hacia Iori) - Nos vemos. -

- Como sea. -

Leona se va caminando muy pensativa y sus compañeros se dan cuenta fácilmente. A pesar de estar preocupados no se atreven a preguntar nada.  
>Desde que regresó a la base despues de sus vacaciones no ha querido decir nada y ha estado más callada que de costumbre.<br>Han llegado a la sala de inscripciones y ella lo vuelve a ver en la mesa donde todos escriben sus nombres, trata de disimular y lo logra.  
>Ha llegado la hora de anunciar como quedaron los equipos.<p>

¿Quien se enfrentará contra quién?

Todos miran la enorme pantalla que anuncia los primeros combates.  
>Leona busca rápidamente su equipo, Ikari Warriors, no puede creer lo que ha sucedido...<p>

**PRIMERA BATALLA: IKARI WARRIOS vs YAGAMI TEAM**

-(¡¿Por qué ha pasado esto?) -

Decía Leona en su interior. ¿Era causalidad que le haya tocado pelear en la primera batalla contra él? No sabía que decir, estaba paralizada, aunque sabía que tenía que disimular, pero esta vez no lo logra con mucha facilidad. En ese momento se acercan Mai y Athena para saludarla...

- ¿Hola, como has estado? -

- Tiempo sin vernos amiga. -

- ¿Eh? Hola chicas; si también gusto en verlas de nuevo. -

- Veo que estas nerviosa por el resultado del sorteo ¿verdad? – Le dice Athena a Leona al darse mirar su rostro preocupado.

- Discúlpenme pero no puedo evitarlo, después de lo que pasó aquella noche ya no sé cómo reaccionar. -

- Tu tranquila, si piensas en lo que te hizo sacarás el coraje que necesitas para vencerlo. - Responde Mai.

- Gracias chicas.- El rostro de Leona cambia de expresión al escuchar el apoyo de sus amigas.

- Y si nos toca enfrentarnos en este torneo, no mostrare piedad. – Agrega Athena, ahora con un tono desafiante. -

- Eso veremos.- Mai responde a la amenaza de Athena.

- Disculpen señoritas- Interrumpe Clarck - Pero tengo que llevarme a este soldado. La primera batalla es la nuestra y ella iniciará el combate. -

Ya en el escenario de pelea, anunciaron al retador del equipo contrario. Era él... Los dos se quedan mirando a los ojos hasta que suena el grito de inicio para empezar la pelea. Leona decide terminar con esto de una buena vez y ataca primero, pero Iori la toma de las manos anulando su ataque. Ella se queda quieta, no quiere moverse de donde está. Pero el la suelta y le dice:

- ¿Bueno, que es lo que me querias decir? -

- Pues, lo que quería decir es... que yo también siento lo mismo que tú. Sé que tú sientes algo muy intenso por mí, y yo también siento algo muy fuerte por ti. Es algo que me quema por dentro y me obliga a decirte lo que siento. Es algo de todo lo que quiero decirte. -

Iori se queda parado mirándola a los ojos, esta vez no tiene esa mirada fría que lo caracteriza, esta vez irradia ternura, algo demasiado raro en él.  
>Abajo del escenario todo el mundo grita enojado que continúe la pelea. Pero Iori toma de la mano a Leona y se van corriendo del edificio ante la mirada atónita de los demás participantes.<p>

Al salir de allí Iori le dice a Leona:

¿Que crees que pasará después de lo que acabamos de hacer?

No lo sé, pero lo que si se es que no quiero que este momento se acabe nunca.

Los dos acercan sus labios lentamente; se detienen un instante.

**DESPUES**... **ELLOS**... 


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTA: CAPITULO AGREGADO, OSEA, FINAL EXTENDIDO. APROVECHO PARA MANDAR UN SALUDILLO A VIKA YAGAMI Y A ****PZIIKOLOK D' YAGAMI**** POR HABERME ISNPIRADO (O MEJOR DICHO CASI OBLIGADO :b) A ESCRIBIR ESTE ULTIMO ULTIMO (SI 2 ULTIMO) CAPITULO.**

**SE BESAN APASIONADAMENTE…**

Los dos se quedan viendo a los ojos un instante, entonces, como si uno y otro se leyeran las mentes; corrieron hacia el hotel donde tenían sus equipajes, tomaron sus maletas y se fueron de allí. No sin antes Leona dejar una nota a sus compañeros disculpándose y explicándoles la situación, prometiendo que volvería pronto.

Cuando iban ya en camino, Iori se dio cuenta que su amada tenía una expresión preocupada…

- ¿Qué te pasa? Tienes una mirada muy pensativa. –

- No, nada – responde Leona. – Bueno si, estaba pensando en que decirles al comandante y a mis demás compañeros cuando regrese con ellos al cuartel. –

- No te preocupes, estoy dispuesto a enfrentarlos junto a ti si es necesario. Si te castigan, compartiré el castigo contigo. Pero hoy no pienses en eso, piensa que estamos juntos y que nada ni nadie nos podrá separar. – Le dice Iori con una mirada tierna.

- Gracias, no sabes cuanto te amo. –

- Y yo a ti, pequeña. -

Cuando estaban solos al fin, Iori sacó su guitarra y comenzó a tocar un poco, y recordó una canción que le hacia pensar en los momentos que había pasado con Leona antes de estar juntos… En eso comienza a tocarla y dice:

- Esta canción es para ti, pequeña… -

**THE REASON:**

**I'm not a perfect person **

**There's many thing I wish I didn't do **

**But I continue learning **

**I never meant to do those things to you **

**And so I have to say before I go **

**That I just want you to know **

**I've found a reason for me **

**To change who I used to be **

**A reason to start over new **

**And the reason is you **

**I'm sorry that I hurt you **

**It's something I must live with everyday **

**And all the pain I put you through **

**I wish I could take it all away **

**And be the one who catches all your tears **

**That's why I need you to hear **

**I've found a reason for me **

**To change who I used to be **

**A reason to start over new **

**And the reason is you **

**I'm not a perfect person **

**I never meant to do those things to you **

**And so I have to say before I go **

**That I just want you to know **

**I've found a reason for me **

**To change who I used to be **

**A reason to start over new **

**And the reason is you **

**I've found a reason to show **

**A side of me you didn't know **

**A reason for all that I do **

**And the reason is you**

**- **Mi amor, estuvo increíble.- Decia Leona mientras unas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

- No debes llorar pequeña, esta canción es para disculparme por el mal que te he hecho sin que lo merezcas. De ahora en adelante no dejaré que nada ni nadie te haga daño. Porque yo estaré allí para protegerte. – Respondió Iori mientras abrazaba a la peliazulada.

**ERES LO MEJOR QUE ME HA PASADO EN LA VIDA…**

Dias después Iori y Leona se presentaron al cuartel de Heidern, los dos esperaban un fuerte regaño de parte del intimidante hombre de parche, pero fue todo lo contrario. Heidern abrazó fuertemente a su ahijada un buen rato. Despues (increíble pero cierto) abrazó también a Iori, pero sin mencionarle palabra alguna.

Depues de explicarle a Heidern lo que sucedió aquel dia del torneo y pedir perdón, este los interrumpe…

- No te preocupes, no hay nada que perdonar. Tu felicidad es mi felicidad, recuerda lo que te dije aquel dia cuando me pediste vacaciones: "DESPUES DE TODO, ERES MI AHIJADA Y DEBO VELAR POR TU BIENESTAR", asi que si tu felicidad está al lado de él, yo te apoyo.

- Gracias PAPA. – responde Leona…

Dos meses después se celebró la boda ante las miradas incrédulas de Mai y Athena, pero muy contentas de ver a su amiga plena y feliz al lado de su amado. Estuvieron invitados el equipo Ikari (obvio) Mai, Athena, hasta Kyo y Yamazaky (:p), en fin la gran mayoría de los peleadores de King of Fighters. Se podía ver a los novios felices de estar al fin el uno con el otro, y en el momento del brindis; el padrino (Heidern) dio unas palabras a la pareja de enamorados terminando con esta frase:

" **¿Y PARA CUANDO ME VAN A DAR UN NIETO?"**

**¡0.0!**

**N: SI NO LES GUSTO EL FINAL SE ACEPTAN JITOMATES, HUEVOS Y SAPOS JIJIJIJI Y SI SÍ LES GUSTO ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS. APROVECHO PARA AGRADECER A VIKA YAGAMI, ****PZIIKOLOK D' YAGAMI, VOCAGIRL MIKU Y ANGELZK POR SUS COMENTARIOS…**


End file.
